1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved electrical switch construction having a pair of serially operated electrical switching units as well as to a method of making such a switch construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to applicant to provide an electrical switch construction comprising a housing means, a pair of electrical switching units carried by the housing means, and condition responsive actuator means carried by the housing means and being operatively associated with the units to serially operate the units as the sensed condition respectively reaches two different predetermined conditions. The actuator means comprises an axially movable plunger for operating one of the units and a snap disc for operating the other of the units when snapped overcenter, the actuator means having a spring means operatively associated with the plunger and the snap disc to move the snap disc overcenter when the plunger is moved to a certain axial position thereof by the actuator means sensing one of the conditions. The snap disc itself provides one of the electrical contacts for its respective switching unit.